Electronic devices (including mobile devices) are becoming increasingly personalized, fluidly adapting themselves to the needs and preferences of their users. For example, with location-based personalization, search engine results and yellow pages restaurant recommendations may become more relevant when the relevant application knows the user's location. Other examples of mobile personalization may include applications such as customizable news delivery applications (e.g., AOL EDITIONS (editions.com) and FLIPBOARD (flipboard.com)). Much work in personalization has taken the form of aggregating user data in the cloud, then using it for large-scale data mining.